


A Double-Dealing Diva [Podfic]

by blackglass



Series: Flim-Flam Every Nation [Podfic] [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "A Double-Dealing Diva" by theladyscribe.</p><p>"Not like you to be caught so easily, Miss Sandiego," he says. "You appear to be getting sloppy."</p><p>Carmen smiles. "My dear captain, when have I <i>ever</i> been sloppy?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Double-Dealing Diva [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Double-Dealing Diva](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536118) by [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe). 



  
  
Cover art by: [lavenderfrost](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfrost)  


mp3, Length (with music): 6:48  
Length (without music): 5:25  
Download as an mp3 [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20double-dealing%20diva.mp3) (with music) or [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20double-dealing%20diva%20\(no%20music\).mp3) (without music). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016! In a thrilling sequel to my endeavors last Amplificathon, have the next 3 installments in the Flim-Flam Every Nation series!! :D Thanks to theladyscribe for encouraging me to podfic this as well and to lavenderfrost for making the GORGEOUS cover art for this. The music, as ever, is from Rockapella's "Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?"


End file.
